Sins of the Father
Summary Vegeta manages to punch away the space debris as Dial begins powering up destroying the space rocks around as his transforms into his Super Emerald Dial form and proceeds to pummel at Grandpara. He is knocked back by Grandpara's Reflect ability and sent crashing into a forest floor on Earth as Vegeta uses his Arcane Galick Gun to strike him and manages to cause his body to crack. Vegeta his hit by Grandpara's Accerelated Flash and sent crashing into the same area as Dial. Vegeta stands up revealing a barrier around him that he used to stop the effects of the energy attack from ageing him. The ground begins to shake as Grandpara announces his Geocannon ability and the ground is devastated as sections of the ground float up and begin to amass into the shape of a cannon. Grandpara tells him that he can he use it to fire any of his abilities at close range or even fire attacks from the different time periods. He proves using his time travel to make his cannon fire the Father-Son Kamehameha at the two. Dial stops the attack and uses a ki blast to blast the energy wave back to cannon resulting in a massive explosions that levels the forest. Dial begins to transform again, but he is interrupted when a neo Geocannon emerges behind him and a Power Impact is fired striking Dial and sending him flying through the remnants of the forest and ends up over the Spinach Wastes as the Power Impact explodes reducing the region to a crater as Dial enters his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación after recovering from the attack as Grandpara fires his Accelerated Flash at Vegeta while his guard is down. Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and fires his Final Flash to protect Vegeta, but Grandpara's attack begins to overwhelm Future Trunks. Vegeta attempts to save him, but he is hit in the back with Power Impact from a third cannon and sent flying into the air as Future Trunks begins to slip as the second cannon pushes him back. The Power Impact explodes, but Vegeta is unaffected by the attack as he fires a blast at the second and third cannon, but a fourth is created and a ki blast from the Grand Minister is sent through colliding with Vegeta's energy blasts. Future Trunks is engulfed by the attack as Vegeta was unable to save him in time and is reduced to dust along with most of the area as the energy blast explodes. Grandpara proceeds to demonstrate his power as he begins to absorb numerous beings throughout time including teen Bulma and numerous versions of present timeline Goku from different points in his life. Everyone on Earth begins to be swallowed by Grandpara's absorption ability as large rifts begin to form throughout time as Grandpara begins to glow. Chronoa saves Xeno Trunks from being absorbed as the Namekians are absorbed along with Frieza and numerous others. Vegeta is angered by the death of his alternate future son and explodes in rage along with Dial (who is enraged by his friend's death) and as they fly at massive speed leveling everything in the area once again and delivers a powerful punch to manages to put a hole in Grandpara before following up with their Grand Galick Gun and God Arcane Fear Hyper Galick Gun and manage to engulf the massive monolith shattering Grandpara' and sending him crashing into the ocean floor of Earth. All the Humans that were being absorbed fall back to the ground as a glowing hand emerges from the ocean. Battles *Dial (Super Emerald Dial/Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (Monolith Form) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Grandpara (Monolith Form) *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (Monolith Form)